(1) Field of the Invention
Coating, particularly a thin and uniform coating of a substrate surface under clean room conditions. The precision coating may be a photo resist, lacquer dopant, metallo-organic, anti-reflective, or the like.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
MASON 1,289,507 PA1 GERAGHTY 3,294,576 PA1 LEIN 3,367,791 PA1 MORARITY 3,429,741 PA1 MORARITY 3,473,955 PA1 STEINHOFF 3,535,157 PA1 ANDREWS 3,589,975 PA1 STELTER 4,004,045 PA1 SCHNEDLER et al. 4,114,563 PA1 MORIGUCHI et al. 4,154,193
FURUUCHI et al. 3,756,196
The prior art has addressed the problem of uniformly depositing micro thin layers on the face of a panel or substrate. For the most part, rotating cylinders partially submerged in the coating fluid are used in an attempt to achieve uniform fluid deposition by means of meniscus techniques.
STELTER flows coating material across a horizontal weir and contacts the substrate surface against the laminar flow. A principal shortcoming of the weir technique is the inability to achieve precise fluid flow control. This circumstance can result in coating material thickness variation, affecting the quality of the coating.
The above-listed patents are discussed in a Prior Art Statement being submitted separately.